Dimension Holders: Adventures
by HSBB2
Summary: Placed in between Dimension Holders Books 1 & 2, we learn more about our heroes as a new villain rises. Teneris. Teneris' plan is to corrupt heroes from other dimensions and put them under her control to avenge her husbands death.
1. Chapter 1: Miraculous

Streets of Tokyo:

It was about midnight when I heard screaming coming from an alleyway. A young woman stood helpless as three muggers pointed their knives at her and threatened to kill her if she didn't give them her purse. I shouted from the end of the alleyway to get their attention.

The muggers turned to me with annoyed looks. "Beat it kid." One of them spoke "This doesn't concern you."

I laughed a little at that. "I'm sorry. No I'm not, she clearly needs someone's help, and I'm gonna be the one to give it to her."

The same mugger that told me to leave turned all the way around and pointed his knife at me. "I said beat it kid, or you're gonna get some new holes."

"So that's how it's gonna be huh?" I got into a fighting stance and was ready for his attack. It was a pretty predictable attack. I could see it from a mile away. The mugger ran at me and tried to stab me with his knife. I quickly dodged his attack and grabbed his arm. "You shouldn't have done that." I smirked. One of my fists connected with his face, and caused him to go flying into a wall. The mugger fell to the ground unconscious and the other two muggers looked at him in shock.

"No one does that to my friend!" One yelled at me. The both charged at me and I quickly did a fighting technique called Spinjitzu on them. They each were thrown into the other mugger and both of them were shocked. "Who are you?" A mugger asked in terror. My Spinjitzu ended and I stood in my orange ninja gi.

"I am the master of wind." I slowly started to pick them up with the elemental power of wind and threw them to a police car half way down the street. Two police officers quickly got out of the car, and I signaled to them that the guys I just threw were criminals. The two nodded and put the three muggers under arrest.

I headed back into the alleyway to see if the woman was alright. "Yes I am. Thank you Mr. Ninja" she said giving me a hug. "You saved my life. Please tell me your name?"

I took off my mask and smiled. "My name's Hunter. Pardon me, but I've got more crime to stop in this city." I jumped from wall to wall in the alleyway, up to the top of a building. "The crime of hunger that is." A sushi place across the street was calling my name. Just then my communicator went off. It was Nya. Wonder what she wants? "What's up Nya?"

"Hey Hunter. The Sensei need you to come to Garmadon's Monastery immediately, they say it's urgent. Oh and before I go, you're gonna want to take your truck from when you fought the Destroyer, I made some upgrades." I told her I was on my way; I headed off the an old airport hanger. The hanger didn't just have a jet though, it had all of the Dimension Holders vehicles ever used. Which is only three vehicles. Nathan's jet, Lloyd's mech, and my truck.

I jumped into my truck and started pressing buttons to start it up. When the engine finally started a portal opened up about fifty feet in front of me.

My truck flew through the portal, and took a few seconds to drop through the end of the portal into the yard of Sensei Garmadon's monastery. Nya stood waiting by the entrance for me. A smile on the Samurai's face as she walked up to my vehicle and greeted. "This way please." She asked kindly.

The girl began to lead me to a dark room in the monastery, where she let me in, then locked closed the door behind me. "Welcome Hunter." A voice sounding like Sensei Wu spoke. Candles lit up around the room to reveal both Sensei meditating.

"What is this all about Sensei?" I asked the two. "Am...Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all." Garmadon spoke up. "Ever since you and the others defeated the Destroyer, my brother and I have began to think about your future as a ninja." My future as a ninja? What does he mean by that? The old man walked toward the back of the room and picked up a dark brown staff, with a ruby crystal on the top. Woah; that thing is awesome looking. "This was your grandfathers. It was the last thing he held before he passed." The Sensei paused for a second, remembering how destrot his father was when he came back after the Creator's death. "He always wanted the next Creator to be the one to use it. We believe it's time we start your training as the Creator."

Sensei Garmadon presented me the staff as if I was royalty. I carefully took it and held it in both my hands for a moment. "I'm ready." I confidently stood.

"Good." Sensei Wu smiled, stroking his beard. "Your first mission, is to head to a dimension called Miraculous."

"Why there? What's happened?"

"Nothing yet." Garmadon spoke up. "The two of us saw something in our smoke vision. There is a chance of an evil being unleashed there. We need you to go and stop it before it does any harm." I nodded and headed for the door. "One last thing Hunter." The Sensei called to me. "Don't let anything happen to that staff." Well that's a bit ominous. I left the room with the staff and headed back to my truck.

Inside my truck, I layed my staff next to me. So my grandfather used this? How come i haven't heard of it up until this point? Whatever, I trust that the Sensei are keeping stuff from me for a good reason. I punched in the name of the dimension into my computer, causing a portal to open infront of my truck. Time to become like my grandfather. The truck flew through the portal and in about five seconds, my truck appeared in what looks to be the streets of...PARIS!? I had to dodge several cars and ended up crashing into a lightpost. Cars stopped and people ran over as i slowly got out and grabbed onto my injured head.

That is not a ride i want to remember. I reached over and grabbed my staff, which was next to my chair. People came over and asked me if i was ok. I assured them that i was and thanked them for their kindness. "Who are you supposed to be?" A girls voice spoke. The crowed cleared to show a girl about my age, with a blonde ponytail and really expensive clothes and sunglasses on. I starred at her with a confused look. "Well; are you gonna answer me?" I can tell that i already don't like this girl.

"I'm a hero." I stood prowdly.

The girl began to laugh. "Some hero you are. You just trashed this street."

"What would you know about being a hero?" I crossed my arms. Yeah i don't like this girl at all.

"I don't know much about being a hero, but i do know that you're not a good one at all, and that you'll never be as good as Ladybug or Cat Noir."

"Who?"

The girl looked at me in shock. "You really don't know who they are!? Wow; you really aren't a good hero if you don't know who they are." Some people turned to see what i would say, but all they could see was anger in my eyes.

"For your information, I'm a great hero. My friends and I saved all of your butts a month ago and you don't even know it." I spoke with anger in my voice.

"And how did you do that?" The girl left.

I walked over to her and got up in her face. "Wouldn't you like to know." Now this girl was getting mad. Great, Chifuyu 2.0 is here.

"Just wait tell my daddy, the mayor, hears about this." The girl stormed off and the people just looked at me.

I gave a massive sigh and turned to them. "Thank you all for your help. Everything is fine now, please stand aside." The people took a few steps back as I used my elemenal powers of wind to lift my truck away from where I crashed it. Everyone around me was in shock. My truck was a little dented, but other than that it was fine. I lifted it into a parking spot and left it there. "Now, to find this thret."

I walked down the street, with a little anger still present from that gril. "What does she know about being a hero. She probably doesn't even know what the definition of hero is." I kicked a little pebble on the street. A bench was up ahead, so I decided to take a breather after everything that's happened and sit down. What I didn't know, was that someone was watching me and knew how angry I was.

A couple miles away stood a person in a dark room. An evil person. "Someone who just want's to be respected as a hero. Perfect for my akuma." Glowing butterflies flew around him and one flew right into his palm. The man covered it with his hand, turning it black and purple. "Now go my evil akuma. Go, and blacken his heart." The akuma flew out a little hole in his window, and was off to come and turn me evil.

I sat holding my staff, still angry. Suddenly, the akuma flew into my staff without me knowing. The area around my eyes became dark and a a glowing purple outline of a buttefly formed around my face. "Master of Wind, I am Hawkmoth. I can make you a respected hero, but first, you need to do something for me. There are two pieces of jewlery called miraculous that I need you two get from two people. Ladybug and Cat Noir. What do you say?"

I stood up with an evil smile on my face. "As you command Hawkmoth." I was covered in purple smoke, and my suit slowly turned into an even darker orange and black suit. My staff was turned black, and the crystal stayed the same color. "I will be respected." I laughed, as I flew off with wind.

Above a little bakery, sat a home with a girl and her family watching the news. "Suprise on the streets of Paris." The reporter began. "A mysterious vehicle appears and out walks someone who claims to be a hero."

The girl sat in awe as she faced the screen. "Wow, do you think it's someone from another world?" The girl turned and asked her father.

Her father shrugged. "I don't know Marrinete, but who ever it is, whether they're a threat or not, Ladybug and Cat Noir will handle it." He tried comforting her. Though it didn't work. Her parent's didn't know about her secret, that she was Ladybug and that she'd have to handle this.

"Mom, dad." Marinette got her parents attention, "I'm gonna be in my room if you need me." Her parents nodded and she quickly ran up to her room. Something flew out from behind a pillow to greet her. It was a little ladybug looking creature. "There's trouble again, Tikki. Let's go save Paris." Marinette stood up straight. "Tikki, spots on!" the little creature flew into one of earings and Marinette slowly got a ladybug styled suit on. When she was done transforming she left her house, from the roof, and headed towards me.

On the other side of Paris I marched towards a hotel, ready to get revenge on the girl that was insulting me. Why would i get mad over this to the point where i wanted revenge? I couldn't stop myself, nor could i fight what ever is controlling me. Once i reached the hotel, the man outside tried to stop me. "I'm sorry sir, but only family and friends of Ms. Bourgeois are allowed in at the moment. I scoffed at the man, causing wind to appear around him and set him down on the other side of the hotel. Wind pushed down the doors, making a loud thud.

As I marched in, someone popped in behind me. "Woah there. Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I turned to see a boy about my age in a cat suit, holding a staff who looked ready to fight me.

"I take it you're Cat Noir. Leave here, I have no buisness with you." I ordered him.

"You hurting a citizen here is my buisness. Plus, fighting is like cat nip to me." He ran at me with his staff, and I blocked his incoming attack with my staff.

The glowing purple butterfly returned around my face and i began to hear hawkmoth again. "His ring, that is his miraculous! Get it for me, and you will become the greatest hero in all the land." I gave an evil smile and flipped him over me, into a wall.

"I will not be stopped that easily. Ninja never quit." Determined to win, I picked him up with wind and threw him into another wall. "You can't win this fight Cat. Go back to drinking your milk." Cat Noir fell to the ground after that major hit to the wall. I then saw my chance and headed for the elevator. "I can't lose." I smiled, heading up to this Bourgeois girl's room.

After I reached the top, Ladybug entered the room downstairs, to find the injured Cat Noir against a wall. She gasped and quickly ran over to him. "Oh god! Cat Noir, are you ok?" Ladybug supported his head with her hand as she held him up.

"I'd be fine with a kiss." He grinned at her. She stood up and began walking towards the elevator.

"You're fine." Marinette said unamused. Cat Noir got up and headed to the elevator with her. The two both went up to Chloe's room as I surprised her with my presence.

She shrieked and tried to run, but I pushed her against the wall with my elemental powers. "First you, then Ladybug and Cat Noir." A smirk appeared on my face, A bing went off behind me as the two heroes exited the elevator. "I'm sorry, but it's not your turn yet!" I yelled at them as I sent them across the room. Wind picked up Chloe and pulled her to me. "Time to get rid of you." I marched over to her balcony where I held the girl over the edge. She screamed for Ladybug, but it was no use; I dropped her off the balcony.

Before I could even blink, Ladybug flew pushed me over with Chloe, then she used her YoYo to grab Chloe. This isn't gonna be how I die. Wind shot out of my hands, which I used it to propel myself upward and have a soft landing. "Give up!" Ladybug yelled at me, as she pulled Chloe up onto the balcony.

"You tell him bug-a-boo!" Cat Noir cheered.

I turned towards a large structure. Oh did I know it well. It was from my home. The Eiffel Tower. I shot myself forward with wind and headed towards the monument. Ladybug nudged Cat Noir and the two went after me. "What are you doing Master of Wind!? Get their Miraculous'" Hawkmoth ordered.

"I'm trying. Just gotta set up my plan, that's all." I stood at the base of the tower as the two heroes showed up. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

"Why's that?" Cat Noir spoke with aggravation in his voice.

"Well, my wind is strong enough to cut through metal, and well, the supports of this tower are made of metal. So with putting those two pieces together; you take one more step, and I destroy the Eiffel Tower." An evil grin formed on my face. "There is one way you can stop this. Give me your Miraculous and this can all be over." The two looked at each other and back at me.

"Or, we can do this." Ladybug said as she pulled out her YoYo. "Lucky Charm!" A small bag appeared from her YoYo and dropped into the palms of her hand. The crap does she need sand for? "Sand, what am I gonna use this for?" Even she doesn't know what it's for. She opened the bag up and poured some sand into her hand. "Let's try this." She threw the sand at me, catching me off guard, and into my eyes, blinding me. Why must this world hate me!? I dropped my staff, trying to clean my eyes out.

"W-Wind!" I screamed cutting the support of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug quickly noticed the staff on the ground and ran to it. She threw the staff towards Cat Noir, where he caught it and used his power. "Cataclysm!" He yelled as his right hand glowed black and he struck my staff. My staff fell apart, and the crystal was shattered into two pieces. Not grandfather's staff! The Sensei told me not to let anything happen to it. Oh boy did I screw up royally. Metal creaked, and the tower began to fall as the Akuma flew out of the dust that was my staff. "Ladybug now!"

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She swung her YoYo around and captured the Akuma with it. "Gotcha. Bye-Bye little butterfly." The Akuma was released, but this time as a glowing white butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw the sand up into the air and it dispersed into several beams of red and black. The beams went around me, around the Eiffel Tower, and around all the other damage I created. Everything and myself was put back to normal, except for one thing. My staff still lay in pieces.

"No No No!" I panicked as I ran up to the destroyed staff and held the dust.

Ladybug and Cat Noir walked over to me and Ladybug put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about your staff, it should have been fixed after I defeated the Akuma."

"Thank you for saving me." I spoke softly. This staff was the only thing that I had of my grandfather's memory, and now...now it's gone. I asked for a container and made sure I got every single piece of dust into said container. If I can't have the physical staff, I at least want the remnants of it. I noticed the broken crystal a few feet away from me and I saw it shaking a bit. "What the...?"

A dark essence quickly surrounded the crystal, and the three of us quickly backed away. A woman type figure formed out of it, she was completely covered in a glowing black color with purple eyes, the only feature you could see. The woman stretched a bit and then stood up straight. "I am... free."


	2. Chapter 2: Akuma Take Over

A dark essence quickly surrounded the crystal, and the three of us quickly backed away. A woman type figure formed out of it, she was completely covered in a glowing black color with purple eyes, the only feature you could see. The woman stretched a bit and then stood up straight. "I am... free." She began to glance around to try to figure out where she was. "Where am I? What year is it?" She glanced at Cat Noir who was still going through shock. The cat said nothing and the woman turned to me.

"S-sweet heart?" She stuttered. I looked around in fright and pointed to me, hoping she wasn't talking to me, but she was. "It's been so long darling." She moved closer and was followed by a black and purple smoke. Now I'm not a doctor or anything, but I don't think that that's healthy.

I took another step back. "Who are you?" I asked.

The woman stopped and sighed. "For the Creator you sure are stupid sometimes. It's me your wife." My wife? What!? I have never been married in my life! Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at me in surprise. Suddenly she got angry. "I remember now." Her fists tightened. "You put me in the crystal! You're own wife!" I still have no idea what's going on. She angrily launched a darkness orb, which sent me flying into a leg of the Eiffel Tower. I gasped for air as I fell to the ground.

Ladybug quickly wrapped her YoYo around the strange woman. The woman spun around and launched ladybug into me. She turned to Cat Noir, the only one still up. He quickly pulled out his staff and charged at her. "No one hurts my Lady!" Teneris instantly grabbed his staff, slammed him onto the ground, lifted him back up and threw him into the pile that was Ladybug and I.

One by one, the three of us got up. "Listen lady! I don't know who you are, and I don't know who put you in the crystal." I stated. Though I can see why. The woman glared at me. Why can't she get through her head that I'm not her Husband.

"You really aren't him are you?" The dark entity began to question. Now she gets it. She began to form a bow in her hands. "Then I'll find my darling and eliminate the people who stand in my way." She shot an arrow and Cat Noir pushed Ladybug and I down. The arrow struck his tail and pinned him in the Eiffel Tower.

I got up slowly as she formed another arrow. As she shot her second arrow, I pulled out my sword and proceeded to deflect the arrow. Now I'm like the ninja in that game I play, only not a cyborg. I charged at this creature and swung my sword at it, which she blocked with her bow. She quickly grabbed my leg. "This is for tricking me!" She then slammed me on to the ground multiple times. A grunt of pain exited my mouth as I was trying to get control.

Suddenly, a YoYo wrapped around this woman's arm. It was ladybug. "He's been through enough today!" Ladybug pulled the entity towards her and it released my leg. I plopped on the floor, out of breath. That was not comfortable. I got up as quick as I could to see Ladybug trying to dodge multiple shots from this woman's arrows. The entity had her back turned from me, so I decided to take my chance. I charged her once more. Swinging my sword at her, she caused it to phase through her and she turned into a dark smoke.

Appearing again once it went through her, she stopped her attacks. "You're strong, I'll give you that. Only my darling has ever landed a hit in sparing with me, or that's what I call it. I'll be back soon to kill you, imposter." She transformed into black smoke and flew up into the air.

All we could do was watch. "Uh, could someone help? My tail is stuck and I can't get it out." Ladybug and I turned to see Cat Noir, still stuck in the Eiffel Tower. As Ladybug and I pulled the arrow out of his tail and the Eiffel Tower, I told them I had to go make a call.

I headed back to my crashed truck, which an officer was standing by, tapping his foot on the ground and glaring at me. "Listen, I can explain..." I started. "Uh, no I can't." The officer then took out his cuffs and placed me under arrest. "Hey! What is this all about!? I know Ladybug and Cat Noir! Let me go!" This guy is triggering me. We started heading for his squad car.

"Sure you do." The officer laughed. "You also crashed you're car and trashed the city, which you were akumatized for, but you still damaged a lot of the city while driving."

"Did you not see the big fight that Ladybug, Cat Noir, and I just fought!?"

"Yeah I did, you got the Akuma taken out of you."

"You didn't see that demon like creature we fought!?" I spoke with anger in my voice.

He shoved me in the back seat. "Yeah, and I fought an evil unicorn." The officer slammed the door. I'M TRIGGERED! I was taken to the police station, where I was shoved into a prison cell by myself.

"Does the one phone call exist in this place!" There was only one answer, and that was for me to shut up, and from the girl in the cell next to me, not an officer. "You shut up." I mumbled.

"What was that!?" She yelled. "You looking for a fight!?" The girl was about five years older than me it looked like. I just glared at her and sighed.

"We're in jail. You can't even get to me."

Suddenly, the officer appeared at my cell and unlocked it. "You're free to go. Ladybug and Cat Noir explained everything." I walked out to see the two waiting. I thanked the two and asked the officer where my truck was. "We put it in the back."

The three of us ran to my truck. "What are you gonna do?" Ladybug asked.

"Call my Sensei. They'll know what to do. Hopefully." I jumped in the seat and pressed a com button.

"Hello?" A female voice spoke. It was Nya. "Hunter? What is it?" I told her I needed the Sensei here immediately.

About ten minutes later the Sensei arrived. "What's the matter Hunter?" Sensei Wu asked.

I showed him the broken crystal. "Mind explaining what the thing that came out of this was?" The Sensei's eyes widened and they looked at each other, with panicked expressions on their faces. "Ok, so not a good thing."

"I believe it's time we tell you." Sensi Garmadon sighed. The two took Ladybug and Cat Noir to a random restaurant and put us in a booth. "A long time ago, during the war between the Creator, our father, and the Destroyer, and Overlord, the Creator fell in love with a woman he met while protecting one of Ninjago's biggest villages. The woman was named Teneris. Eventually the two got married and had two sons. About sixteen years after they had their first child, they found out about a portion of Ninjago where the Destroyer held his base. Without him knowing, Teneris left her husband and children, and headed to the portion of Ninjago where the Destroyer's base lie. When she got there, Teneris found a pit with dark matter. No one had ever seen the substance before and no one knows how, but she fell into the pit somehow. The Creator found out and chased after her, but when he reached the area where she had fallen in; all he had found, was here shoe. His beloved wife was gone."

This is a pretty heavy story so far. It's given me a bunch of questions. Wu began to take over the rest of the story "The Creator sat at his home, depressed and grieving. Not only that, but his youngest son ran away. About five days after he arrived home, something appeared and attacked the village he knew as home. It killed countless people and destroyed many buildings. The Creator took his staff to go fight it. As he went for his first strike, he saw the creature's eye's light up, and it spoke only one word: "darling". The Creator did not dare strike it. He knew it was his beloved wife. Teneris didn't think he would except her, and her now blackened heart told her to kill him. As she was about to kill her, her son appeared with a containment crystal. Not only did he suck her powers into the crystal, but, with her whole body being made of dark matter power, she was sucked in as well. The Creator did not destroy the crystal for good though. He could not get rid of his one true love, so he kept the crystal on his staff, for her to forever be with him no matter where he went." Wu finished.

"Im sorry we never told you Hunter. We thought you and your brother shouldn't know about it." Garmadon spoke sadly. I understood. It was hard enough to know that whatever this being is, it's my grandmother. Not only that, but i have an uncle i never knew about. Now isn't the time though to get questions answered; it's time to put my grandmother back in a container crystal.

"Thank you for telling me Sensei, but it's time we get rid of my grandmother. Especially if she's capable of destroying a whole village on her own." I spoke sternly.

Teneris flew throughout Paris, and was becoming weak. "I need darkness." She spoke angrily. Teneris sniffed the air. "There. The smell of something evil." She darted towards the direction of the smell, and saw at the top of a building with an area that had rounded off roof, and a large open window. Teneris grinned.

Inside the room with the open window stood Hawkmoth with his Akuma flying around him. When Teneris flew inside the room, he was unfazed. "I know who you are. I saw you be released after you fought that boy who failed me." He spoke quietly and calmly.

"So you know who I am?" She smiled. "How delightful." The two stared at each other for a moment, then Teneris spoke again. "Now, I can tell by what you did to my grandson, that you have an evil ambition. Well I have a deal to make with you."

Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow. Like a normal person would do, he didn't trust her, but he wanted to hear her proposal. "Why don't you help me with my plans, and I can help you get what you desire the most." She said getting closer to Hawkmoth. "Does that sound like a deal?"

Hawkmoth's intrest was now peaked. With a deal like that, he could get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous'. Hawkmoth smiled. "It sounds like a deal."

"Perfect, now, what powers do you have? If you have any." Teneris asked him.

Hawkmoth laughed. "Let me show you." Hawkmoth let a good Akuma fly into the palm of his hand and covered it. A purple smoke went into his hands, and he lifted his hand to reveal an evil Akuma. "This, has the power to turn someone into an ally of mine. Though, I can only control one at time and they need to be either sad or angry."

"I can help with that." Teneris used her powers and turned several good Akuma into evil Akumas. "These ones don't need people to be mad. Now send them off to who ever you'd choose. I will control them all."

Hawkmoth nodded. "Go my evil Akuma and take control of all Ladybug and Cat Noir's past enemies!" All the Akuma shot out of the window and flew around Paris. "Soon, Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous' will be mine!"

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and I stood waiting by the Eiffel Tower as the Sensei headed back to Ninjago to see if Misako knew a way to get rid of her other than the use of a containment crystal, which the Sensei had no knowledge on how to make. As we stood waiting, I noticed something heading towards me. It looked like...A BUTTERFLY! "Akuma!" I yelled as I pointed at the Akuma flying towards me. Ladybug quickly used her YoYo and captured it before it got to me. Ladybug said her signature line, and we watched as the Akuma flew away.

"How was that able to come at him if he wasn't mad?" Cat Noir questioned.

"That is a good question cat boy." A voice behind us spoke. The three of us turned to see Teneris standing alone. Is she behind the Akuma coming at me? "I don't really want to talk now, I just came to get something important."

"And what would that be?" Ladybug spoke with an angered tone.

Teneris laughed as she snapped her fingers. Twenty-five bright colorful people run up and stand behind her. They were Akumatized people. That can't be good. "It's simple. I want you." a large smirk appeared on the monster's face. She launched a ray of dark energy and the three of us all dodged it. "Ha ha! Attack my Akuma Warriors!" The Akumatized people split into groups and went after us.

Suddenly a storm began and a bolt of lightning struck right in front of me. A girl dressed in dark colors with massive pointy pigtails. "You won't escape Mistress Teneris today!" The girl yelled, pushing me back with a force of wind.

I caught myself by stabbing my katana into the ground so I couldn't fly away as I held onto it? "Sorry sweetheart, but there can only be one person who controls the wind." A ball of wind formed in my hand, and right when I was about to throw it at this women, a boulder creature punched me. I screamed in pain as I flew into a wall. A grunt came from my side, and I saw Ladybug and Cat Noir being subdued by the Akumatized people. How!? We're they really that strong!?

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to me quickly, noticing the panic in my eyes. "Run Ninja!" They both yelled at me. I stood as stiff as a board. The terror of losing and letting my grandmother roam free and hurting my friends took over my can't just leave them, but there wasn't anything I could do.

Teneris hovered over to the captured Ladybug and Cat Noir and bent down in front of them. "This is how it feels to have everything you cared about stripped away from you." Teneris smiled standing up straight. Her arms went out and she blasted them both with the dark energy from earlier. I turned and ran for my truck, tears rolling down my eyes. Ladybug. Cat Noir. I'm sorry.

As I ran towards my truck, I heard the Akumatized people chasing after me. Finally I reached my truck and hopped in. "Start dang it." I said nervously pressing the start button multiple times. The truck started right as the Akumatized people got to me. I quickly swung my truck around and floored it, but I wasn't moving. In my mirror, I could see a women with a YoYo holding back my truck. It was an evil Ladybug with an evil Cat Noir standing to her right. "Ladybug. Cat Noir. What has she done to you?"

I tried to go even faster and Ladybug was starting to get pulled by my truck. "Let him go." Teneris said, standing behind the evil Ladybug. Her YoYo detached and I quickly pressed the Portal button. My car flew through the portal and back to Ninjago. "He's gone back to Ninjago Hawkmoth. Our plan is working." She spoke softly.

"Good." Hawkmoth's voice echoed in her head. "I want my Miraculous'."

"In due time." Teneris said turning around. "But first, we must go to other places." She formed a portal in front of her. "Soon my love. I will be reunited with you."


	3. Chapter 3: Teneris

My truck flew through a portal back to Ninjago and into Sensei Garmadon's monastery. Several of Garmadon's students watched as my truck skidded and crashed into one of the trees inside the monastery. Some of the students ran over to see if I was alright, and helped me out of my truck. "I need to speak with the Sensei immediately." I commanded to them.

The two Sensei sat drinking their tea together in their office. A student pulled open the door leading to their office and I rushed in. "Hunter? Did you stop her?" Sensei Wu asked me.

I shook my head.

Sensei Garmadon's eyes widened and he dropped his tea cup. The tea cup fell to the floor on it's side and tea spilled out of it. "What happened!?" Garmadon stood up, grabbed me by the shoulders, and shook me. I looked panicked, I had never seen Sensei Garmadon this panicked before. "You need to stop her! You are the only one that can do it!" the former lord of evil was still in awe at me not being able to stop her.

Wu put his hand on his shoulder. "Brother. It's time we tell him Teneris' full story." Wu instructed. Garmadon nodded. Sensei Wu took a step forward. "You already know the simplified form of Teneris' story, but let us tell you it in full detail." I sat down and one of Sensei Garmadon's students brought me a cup of tea. "It was a very long time ago. The First Spinjitzu Master and Creator were in the most gruesome part of their war with the Overlord and Destroyer. The Overlord had just recently created an army that he believed would win the war; The Stone Army."

Garmadon cut in. "While on a mission, the Destroyer and Creator had critically wounded each other. The Destroyer escaped but the Creator was unconscious and taken to a nearby village where he was nursed back to health. He was healed by a woman named Teneris. The Creator saw her as the most beautiful woman ever and they fell in love. They soon got married and had three kids, the oldest being your father. Sixteen years after the birth of their first child, Teneris had believed that she had located the Overlord's base. She had planned to search the base with the help of the Creator."

"The Creator needed to prepare, but Teneris believed that they were already ready." Wu added. "The Creator had warned Teneris not to leave until he thought the time was right and the First Spinjitzu Master was notified. Teneris refused to believe that the time to find the weakness of the Overlord and his indestructible Stone Army was now. She had left to go spy on the Overlord's base. Once she had reached the base, she saw the Stone Army preparing something, a weapon which we knew as Garmatron. Teneris planned on leaving but found something of interest."

"Dark matter." Garmadon grinded his teeth saying those words. "She had figured out that the pool of dark matter that she found was what created the Stone Army and that if she could study it, then she could find a weakness in it. Teneris thinking that she was safe to grab a small amount got closer, but she let her guard down. The Stone Army had known she was there and had been watching her. As she was scooping up dark matter, General Kozu moved quietly towards her. As soon as he got the chance, he kicked Teneris into the pool of dark matter. The Creator had found out and rushed to the Overlord's base where he destroyed it, causing the Overlord to move more West. Once the Creator had found where he had found his wife dead. Her arm sticking out of the pool of dark matter as a cry for help. He knew that if he even touched her, the dark matter would move to his body and corrupt him so he had to leave her body there." The two Sensei paused for a moment. "Your father took this the roughest. We were as old as your father at that time and helped him go through this rough period."

"The village where the Creator lived grieved over her death, but back at the pool of dark matter, something had happened to Teneris. It was as if the dark matter had resurrected her and corrupted her. Teneris no longer looked human and looked like what you saw today Hunter. Teneris is your grandmother." Sensei Wu admitted.

 _My grandmother, dad always told me she passed away from old age. What else did he keeping from me? What are the Sensei keeping from me?_ "Teneris had gone headed back to the village, but her personality was now that of evil. As if she were bitten by the Great Devourer and the venom had already taken over her body." Sensei Garmadon continued the story. "Once she reached the village she began to attack it and demanded that her husband, or "darling" as she called him, come to see her. The Creator obliged and met with Teneris. She was still deeply in love with him but saw he and the First Spinjitzu Master's presence as a hindrance on Ninjago and with that she tried to kill him. At the time, the Creator was developing a Crystal in which it would be able to take and hold the Destroyer's power. Teneris had now unlocked an elemental power inside her and was now a true embodiment of the power of darkness in a sense. As the two lovers fought, the Creator was left no choice, your father had brought the Creator the crystal and the Creator used it on his wife. Teneris' body had become all power based and once the Creator used the crystal on her, it did not just take his wife's powers but it also took her since her body was completely made of dark power. The crystal had contained her inside of it. The Creator was devastated even more now. He swore to keep her trapped in that crystal. To make sure that he was never without her, the Creator forged a staff of creation and combined the crystal with the staff so that they could be together for after. Shortly after, the Creator was killed after he took the Destroyer's powers with his second crystal."

"The First Spinjitzu Master did not last long with out his friend, and sacrificed himself to stop the Overlord and Stone Army and bring balance to Ninjago a month later." Sensei Wu finished. "That Hunter is the story of this woman Teneris, your grandmother who came from that Crystal in your grandfather's staff."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My grandmother is alive. "I'm going to face her." I said slamming my hands on the table in front of me and standing up.

"Be warned young ninja." Garmadon sipped his tea. "Your grandmother isn't who she was before falling into the dark matter. If what you plan on doing what I think you are, you will have a tough time. You will need to go to the Memorial of the Creator in Ninjago City, the First Spinjitzu Master created that for him after his death, that's where she is headed."

"Why is she going to his memorial?" I questioned.

"To resurrect her love and make him like her." I nodded understanding that this would probably be the most difficult thing I've ever done. Not only would I have to stop my Grandmother but quite possibly my Grandfather as well.

Once I was outside the monastery, I hopped into my heavily damaged truck. The engine puttered to a start. "Not much longer now girl." I moved my hand back and forth on the front console. "We just got a few more journey's left together." My index finger pressed a button on my right and a portal began to form in front of me.

The two Sensei and Garmadon's students watched me as my truck and I flew through the portal that the truck had created. "Why did you refuse for us to go fight brother?" Garmadon asked his younger brother.

"This will be Hunter's most dangerous task." Wu spoke to his brother. "This fight will truly decide whether or not he will be allowed to wield the powers of the creator."

My truck flew through the dimensional rift and landed back in the IS Dimension in front of my brother and I's house. As soon as the truck stopped I got out of it and ran into the house where my brother was sat playing video games in the living room. "Brother." I panted. "We need to go."

"Busy." He replied concentrating on his game. I used my elemental power of wind on him and turned him around. "Hey I thought we agreed on no elemental powers in the house." Nathan was quite upset. "Why are you in your ninja suit?"

"Because we have an issue." I said to him.

Nathan's mood instantly changed and he got up and nodded. He ran into his bedroom and came out with his ninja suit on and elemental sword in hand. "Let's do this."

"Ninja Go!" The two of us shouted.

I jumped into my truck and Nathan pressed a button on his wrist to call his jet. As soon as Nathan was in his jet we started heading towards the IS Academy. "Where to?" Nathan asked over our comms.

"To Ninjago City but more importantly the Memorial of the Creator." Our vehicles opened rifts and flew through them, back to Ninjago. Another rift opened in Ninjago and we landed on main street and our GPS lead us to the Memorial of the Creator. When we arrived at the sight of the memorial no one was there other than tourists. We walked through the large memorial area to find a large statue of the Creator with armor on holding a sword with energy flowing out of it. "Looks like we're the first ones here." I said to Nathan.

"You never explained to me who exactly we are dealing with Hunter." Nathan stopped me.

I let out a sigh. "It's a long story, but it's our Grandmother Teneris and she wants to resurrect the Creator but turn him evil like her so that they can truly be together for ever."

"We won't let her bring him back like that. Not on our watch brother." Nathan said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him and nodded.

Nathan and I quickly got the tourists out of the memorial to prepare for Teneris' little visit. As Nathan finished up getting the tourists out of the memorial, I headed back to the Creator's statue. A plaque lay below the statue saying: " _It does not take the power of control to decide the future, but the power of love. - The Creator_ " I put my hand on the plaque. "I promise Grandfather, I will let you continue to rest in piece."

Not long after I said that, the ground began to shake and Nathan ran over to me. "I think grandma is here." He said pulling out his sword and igniting it. A rift opened at the front of the memorial where Teneris appeared. She was floating and had Ladybug, Cat Noir, and a large amount of baddies from their dimension beneath her. "That's a lot of people to fight." Nathan took a step back.

"Don't worry Nathan." I looked back at him. "We got this."

Teneris and her gang stopped about 25 yards away from Nathan and I. "Well well well." Teneris started. "We meet again child." Her eyes turned to Nathan. "And it looks like you brought help this time."

"Yeah! Your other grandson!" Nathan shouted to Teneris.

"Grandmother, we don't want to fight you. We know what your planning and this can all stop right now if you just give up." I sternly said to her.

"You two don't seem to understand, I will bring my darling back. If I need to destroy you both to fulfill that wish than so be it." She summoned her bow.

"Grandmother please." I tried to reason. She didn't care. Teneris only wanted one thing, her husband. She shot an arrow at Nathan and I and we shot it with our elemental powers.

"I see you are BOTH elementals on my side. No matter. I have enough people to destroy you." She snapped her fingers and the akumatized people rushed towards us. Nathan and I blasted the first few bad guys away with our elemental powers and then used spinjitzu on the rest, knocking them all at Teneris. As they reached her, she slammed them out of her way. Teneris began to shoot multiple arrows at me specifically and I kept blocking them with my sword.

Teneris kept walking closer to me as she continued to shoot her arrows at me which caused me to need to back up. "A few more feet." Teneris said under her breath. Nathan flanked her from her side and went in for a strike with his sword. She blocked it with her bow and then pushed him towards the ground. Nathan landed and then shot a beam of water at her from his hand.

The water struck Teneris' face and caused her to spin backwards a few time. "Foolish child." She flew down towards him as fast as light and punched him into the ground. "Stay. Down." She ordered him. Nathan was in the ground very injured after that punch. Teneris got up and began to walk towards me. She flew towards me now and pushed me up against the statue of the Creator. "Soon my love, we will be united." Teneris started to allow dark matter flow onto me as she had her hand on my chest. "Don't worry, grandson. You will black out and soon the Creator will take control of your body." I couldn't say anything, the dark matter caused too much pain to me as it began to cover my body. The pain caused me to lose consciousness and the last thing I remember hearing was Teneris laugh as I blacked out.

My eyes slowly opened to find myself laying in a dark place. I slowly began to get up, when suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "So she's too strong for you huh?" I quickly stood completely up and turned around to see a man behind me. It was my grandfather, the original Creator. "That sounds like my wife alright." He laughed. "Very strong willed and will complete any task she sets her mind to." The creator snapped his fingers and the family room of my old house appeared. The creator took a seat on the couch in front of the TV. "Nice place you've got here." The Creator said looking around the room. He patted the seat on the couch next to him. "Why don't you take a seat." He smiled.

I sat down next to him "Where are we?" I asked him.

"We're in your mind. I thought I'd summon your happy place. It appears that your old home was your happy place." I sat silent and looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I failed grandfather. Soon Teneris will get what she want's. She'll have resurrected an evil you and they will destroy who knows what." I looked at him with concern.

"Hunter, let me ask you something, did you read the plaque in front of my memorial?" I looked at him and nodded. "The plaque said: " _It does not take the power of control to decide the future, but the power of love._ " Do you know what that means?" I shook my head. "It means that the only way to bring a bright future is not through control of something or someone, but by using love."

"Love?"

"Yes. Love. I knew that Teneris would one day return and I knew that she would try in any way to make me like her so that we could be together." The Creator paused for a moment. "Here's something that only I and your father know. When your grandmother returned to the village to find me, she never really had the intent on killing me, for she still loved me. She had said that with her power, the two of us could not only defeat the Destroyer and Overlord, but the First Spinjitzu Master as well and rule Ninjago for our selves. The Dark Matter had brought out the evil that lay within her. When I said no she said the First Spinjitzu Master and I's presence was a hindrance on Ninjago. I knew that I could easily kill her and defeat her for good but I couldn't come to terms with losing her, let alone having to kill her myself. I used a containment crystal to suck her into and capture her with. Control was what fueled her, but love was what defeated her. My love for her was what allowed me to suck her into the containment crystal. The same goes for my brother, the only reason that I could take his power was because I loved him, and Ninjago and wanted a better future for it. Love was what got Ninjago through those rough times, and that is what we must use to defeat my wife."

"WE grandfather?" I was surprised.

"Yes. We my grandson. Stick out your hand." I did so and he held my hand.

My eyes quickly opened to see that the dark matter had almost completely covered my body. Teneris, not noticing I was awake, continued to laugh.

"Love will defeat you!" I shouted at her. She looked up with her eyes widened. The dark matter began to crack and I broke free from it.

"I-impossible!" She said. I fell to the ground but caught myself. I slowly stood up and opened my eyes to reveal that my eyes were all orange. "What are you?" She took a few more steps back.

"I can not stand to see you like this my love." My grandfather's voice came out of my mouth.

"My darling? You are back."

"Yes my dear but not in the way you hoped. I should have destroyed you when you first came to me in the village all those years ago so you wouldn't have to suffer like this. I'm sorry."

"Fine. If that's how it is going to be. Then I will send you back to where you came from and take control of Ninjago myself!" Teneris lifted her hands up and dark power began to appear from them. She launched the power at me and my grandfather used my body to summon an orange energy barrier to block it. Woah. I've got Power!

The creator shot a beam of energy out from my hands at Teneris and she shot a beam of dark power at the beam. The two beams collided and began to push each other back and forth. "I won't let you take all that I've worked to protect!" The Creator shouted at Teneris.

"You can't live through that boy forever, soon you will be gone and he can't defeat me with out you." Teneris shouted back.

Meanwhile, Nathan was slowly getting up out of the crater that Teneris created when punching him. As he stood up on his feet he saw Teneris and I shooting elemental powers at each other. "Woah." Nathan said to himself. "Kick her butt Hunter!" He heard growling come from behind him and turned to see the akumatized people walking towards him. "Looks like I got a few butts to kick myself. Ninja Go!" He used spinjitzu and knocked down as many people as he could but it was no use. They just kept getting closer and closer to him.

Cat Noir jumped at Nathan and yelled _cataclisim_. Nathan dodged the strike and continued to dodge multiple strikes from Cat Noir's claws. He pushed Cat Noir away with his water and Cat Noir hissed like a cat in pain. The stone guy then grabbed Nathan and slammed him to the ground. "Get 'em!" The stone guy shouted to the others.

The akumatized people all began to dog-pile Nathan. Nathan looked to see how my fight with Teneris was going and saw that she was winning. _I've got to help him!_ Nathan thought to himself.

"Hunter. I am weakening, we must defeat her soon." I heard the Creator's voice say to me. Teneris' beam was getting closer and closer to me. I tried to force it back but was not strong enough. A scream came from behind Teneris, It was Nathan, he had thrown all of the akumatized people off of him and jumped at Teneris. He caught her off guard and impaled her with his sword. Teneris stopped using her power and fell to her knees. The Creator and I stopped as well. Teneris looked up at me. I could feel how the Creator felt. He knew what he had to do but didn't want to. "I'm sorry my love." He spoke softly. He created a large orb of energy and shot it at her.

"Darling?" Teneris spoke with tears rolling down her eyes. The orb collided with her and began to disintegrate her. Hawkmoth was watching from a distance. As Teneris slowly disintegrated into dust, the akumatized people started returning to normal and the akuma's left their bodies.

"NO!" He yelled in anger. "Quickly Ladybug and Cat Noir, take off your miraculous'." As the two reached for their miraculous' they turned back to normal.

Ladybug quickly got out her yo-yo. "That's enough evil doing for you little akuma." She began to spin her yo-yo around. "Time to de-evilize!" Her yo-yo captured every akuma that there was and she let them go after they were turned into butterflies. "Bye bye little butterflies."

"Thank you Hunter, for helping defeat my wife." The creator said to me.

"It was no problem grandfather."

"It's time I go now. Thank you again, and you can keep the powers" I felt as if the Creator had winked at me and I could feel the Creator's spirit leave my body.

"Brother." Nathan caught me as I fell after the Creator left my body. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "There's always something happening in Ninjago."

"Darling!" A voice spoke. It was Teneris, but she sounded happy. Nathan and I looked up to see the Creator and Teneris' spirits together, but now Teneris was how she was before falling into the pool of dark matter. The spirits hugged and slowly disappeared.

"At last the two can rest." We heard Sensei Wu say. Nathan and I turned to see the two masters walk through the crowd of people.

"You two have done well." Sensei Garmadon said proudly. "Your parent's would be so proud of you two." Nathan and I smiled. "Now why don't we get these people back to their dimension?"

It took multiple trips but we soon got everyone back, but before we left we said goodbye to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Thank you both so much for your help." Ladybug said to us. "Without you, I'm sure that Teneris and Hawkmoth would have won."

"We couldn't have done it with out the Creator himself." I said to them. "With out him, I wouldn't get to have this power that was used to defeat Teneris." I formed an orange energy ball in my hand. This new orange energy elemental power caught the attention of the Sensei. As we walked away and said one last goodbye to the two heroes of this dimension, Nathan and I headed back to our vehicles with the Sensei when they stopped us.

"Hunter please show us your power again." Sensei Wu asked. I agreed and created a ball of orange energy in my right hand. "Oh my goodness." Wu was in awe as he got close to the energy ball. "Brother do you know what this means?" Sensei Wu turned to Sensei Garmadon.

Sensei Garmadon nodded. "It mean's that the next Creator will rise very soon. The Creator must have used his presence in your body to help give you a boost in your power. He must have foreseen something. Something very big that will come in the near future. "

"It's time for your true training to begin, Hunter." Wu walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. " It's time for you to train to become the Creator. Are you ready?"

A confident look formed on my face. "Yes I am."

 **THE END**

 **Next Time on Dimension Holders Adventures:**

Nathan will travel to another Dimension to stop someone from trying to destroy it by creating an elemental power for himself. Nathan must truly learn to stand up for himself, fight on his own, and find out how to be a true hero. He will find love and new friends which will majorly affect how he goes about fighting this new foe. Only Nathan can defeat this new menace along with the help of an old friend. All of this next time on **Dimension Holders Adventures: "Nathan's Journey"** coming soon.


End file.
